In conventional magnetic tape video recorders, the video signal is recorded by a rotating head-wheel in a plurality of individual tracks which extend at an angle to the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape, the particular angle depending on the recording process being used.
If signals recorded in such a manner are required to be reproduced at a different speed, it being required to preserve the standard of the recorded signals, it occurs that the tracks described by the magnetic heads on playback do not coincide with the recorded tracks because of the different speed at which the magnetic tape is being transported.
Furthermore, individual portions of the signal will be reproduced in incorrect sequence in the case of recording processes in which each television picture is distributed over a plurality of tracks.
Accordingly, known processes (for example German Patent Specifications DE-OS No. 26 42 019 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,867 corresponds, DE-OS No. 27 25 365 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,938 corresponds and DE-OS No. 28 41 728 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,879 corresponds) a picture-store into which is written the signal as taken from the magnetic tape, and from which the signal is read out in proper sequence in accordance with the relevant television standard. In these known processes, however, part of the signal cannot be evaluated due to the magnetic head crossing from one recorded track to another.